


Big Ole Freak

by sohytes



Series: Thee Stallion Verse [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Big Ole Freak, Brooke is hot, F/F, Hard Packing, Megan Thee Stallion, Role Reversal, Smut, Strap fanny pack makes an appearence, Strap-Ons, Stud/Femme dynamic, Vanessa is a soccer star, pussy eating, she played in the Women's World Cup bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohytes/pseuds/sohytes
Summary: Megan Thee Stallion's Big Ole Freak but she's Brooke Lynn Hytes and Vanessa is a Stud that likes hard packing.Sometime a girl gotta write what a girl gotta write, you know?





	Big Ole Freak

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily based on Megan Thee Stallion's song and if you haven't heard it it's honestly a shame she's the best.
> 
> You can listen to it + have a moodboard for basically everything that's mentioned in this fic HERE: https://sohytes.tumblr.com/post/187176042655/big-ole-freak-megan-thee-stallions-big-ole-freak
> 
> Hope you'll like it! <3

Baby

_[Read at 3.34 pm]_

Brooke?

_[Read at 5.22 pm]_

One would think Vanessa would know better at this point, but she’s convinced that if she keeps on trying one day it will work. But for the sake of the good night she had planned she decided to stick to the rules. _Her _rules.

*3 horse emojis*

**BHytes: **see u tonight.

* * *

Brooke smirked when she saw the emojis on her phone.

It made her laugh the way the other woman kept trying to ignore her rules, always too hardheaded to understand her place. But maybe it was what she liked about her the most: her fire. The way she would always try to melt her ice.

But they didn’t call her the Ice Queen for nothing.

She made sure to be ready and nice for the night, had one of _those _showers – with her best Lush scrubs and expensive scented shampoos, lotions, moisturizers, and her perfume gently sprayed on both her wrists and behind her ears. A single drop falling down her neck making her suppress a shiver at her reflection in the mirror. She carefully applied make-up taking extra care on her setting spray given how the night was going to go – and God, she would never let anyone see her anything less than perfect. She put on her trusted lipstick and decided to bring it in her purse.

She had already chosen her outfit even before the emojis text had arrived and she was now looking at the short pink leather skirt with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

* * *

“Vanjie! Look! There is the girl I was talking to you about”

Vanjie barely looked up from the straw in her drink to take a look at the umpteenth girl her friend was trying to hook her up with.

“Kiki, she looks like if Dolly Parton had her make-up done in the dark-“ she rolled her eyes “-not really my type.”

“Girl, you’re too selective for your own good, she’s a pretty femme, white and blonde just like you like em, what more do you want?”

What Vanessa wanted was two hours late and as midnight was approaching she was beginning to question if she really meant it when she said she would come.

Beautiful women were surrounding her, many of them were looking at her and her friends like they were Italian meals. Her reputation preceding her with the girls she liked to approach – every single one of them instantly attracted to her stud charm, butch in her ways, money, rough voice and strong legs, from years and years of soccer, that she liked to show off with her favorite fanny pack strapped to her thigh.

She could have them all if she put her mind to it, but she only wanted one.

Silky had been studying her reactions, narrowing her eyes at every rejection she spewed out, knowing that there must be something she won’t tell her given how she once used to not look twice in the eyes of the girls she fucked.

They kept on dancing with a few girls, their naked skin always ready to cheer up Vanessa’s frustration. One blonde in particular was very prone to rub her camo-clad ass against her with the excuse of how little space there was on the dance floor – not that she was complaining. Hannah, Hayday, Heidi- (_what’s her name? they need to speak louder with that loud ass music_) was really pretty.

Pretty.

But "pretty" didn’t cut it when her eyes finally met her Ice Queen on the other side of the room.

With just a tilted look she felt her hands leaving the hips of the girl in front of her, her body already completely out of her control.

* * *

Mind Control.

Brooke had mastered it.

She had been going in every lesbian bar of the street with the specific desire to make _her _wait. Nina, Detox and Bianca happily going with her from place to place looking for pretty girls to steal for one night themselves. Each of them in different ways.

Nobody knew about her _thing _with Vanessa and she had instructed the same behavior for Vanessa’s friends. It was one of her rules with the specific purpose to maintain her ice intact.

Handsome studs offering her drinks left and right; one in particular caught her attention with her gentle grip and kiss on her hand as she introduced herself as “Serena but you can call me Seth.”

She gave Seth her best smile with the little trick of throwing her head back to show off her neck. Her game worked when the woman’s eyes followed the line of her collarbones till her pink leather blazer cut the view under her tits pushed up together.

_Not tonight_, she told her.

_But maybe some other day._

When she felt like enough was enough Brooke decided to go to the group’s favorite club - where she knew Vanessa was waiting for her. _Just _two hours and three-quarters late; she had been nice that night, she decided.

Finding her wasn’t hard: she always sat with the same people in the same corner of the room, so she took her time ordering her Cosmopolitan (read as: accepting it when the bartender, her dear friend Raja, offered it to her) and only when she was halfway through it she scanned the room for her prey.

_Bingo_

Hot as she remembered her, Brooke felt powerful when it only took her one look to get her undivided attention, the girl that was grinding down on her long forgotten.

Loyal to their deal Vanessa didn’t approach her, but Brooke knew she was looking at her when she started dancing with Detox in the middle of the dance floor, at the center of the attraction even when she wasn't working, she knew it was her when a waiter got them two shots without telling them who paid for them – and _“_everything else they wanted from the bar_”_. _Being a Women’s World Cup soccer star paid off, huh?_

She knew Vanessa was looking at the way too high slit on her short skirt that let everybody see how big her thighs and her ass were, and she knew she was biting the short nail of her thumb waiting for that text that would mean _get in the car. _

She swayed her hips on time to a bunch of Avenue D songs that apparently transformed the club in a porn set: she bent at the waist forming a perfect 90°angle and felt one of Detox’s hands on her spine and the other sliding up her inner thigh. Her touch didn’t compare to the burning sensation on her skin given by Vanessa looking at her in that position. Brooke got back up, turned around and bent at the knees sliding down Detox’s body only to turn her face back and look at Vanessa.

When their songs ended she parted ways with Detox with one last peck on her lips and a wink before sending the coveted text. An icy glare in Vanessa’s direction, a few kisses goodbye to her friends and she was already at the exit door.

* * *

**BHytes: **let’s go

Vanessa tried and failed to suppress a smirk when she said her goodbyes – met with a skeptical glare from Silky that she will care to respond to another day. Now she had to go get her car.

Her cherry Chevrolet Camaro slowed down in front of the exit door the exact moment Brooke was ready to go. Vanessa lowered the tinted window to nod at her, which is all she had to do to invite her in.

Brooke got in the passenger seat, looking around and being charmed by the luxury like the first time, rolled back up the window and before she could say anything Brooke was kissing Vanessa, holding her close by the pendant on her golden chain. It didn’t take long for her to open up her mouth and deepen the kiss, letting her tongue inside the other woman’s mouth.

Vanessa only pulled back to start the car and get to her house, fast.

Now that she finally had Brooke where she wanted her, she felt high on power and couldn’t stop herself when she let her hands trail all over her bare thighs. Brooke’s mouth, in return, found its place on her neck and left wet kisses all over her jugular.

When Vanessa got bold and dared to let her fingertips linger too close on her inner thighs, Brooke just _had to _one-up her and moan in her ear sending shivers down her body. Brooke’s hands were now occupied teasing the fanny pack strapped to her thigh.

“You have a thing for straps, huh?” she joked, stretching the band out and letting it hit back her skin.

“As long as you like them”

“Well then _very long_” as she joked, her fingers lingered on the hard dildo also strapped to her thigh. 

Her stupid laugh only enhanced by Vanessa swerving down the road and missing a red light with how fast she was going, given how little she cared about the road code when Brooke’s hand was right _there_.

Luckily Vanessa lived close enough not to risk their life for too long.

When the car came to a sharp halt Brooke disconnected from her neck enough to recognize the neighborhood and understand that they were at Vanessa’s mansion.

She left one final bite on her jaw, that was met with Vanessa sinking her short nails in her thigh, and they both got out form the car.

They went straight to Vanessa’s big bedroom and she barely had the time to turn the lamp on before Brooke fell to her knees and bit the skin where she unbuckled her fanny pack, then she trailed her mouth up while unbuckling it from her hips too and threw it away.

Vanessa held her head by her hair careful not to mess up her bangs, but not _too _careful. 

Brooke looked up at her with her gleaming green eyes when she unbuttoned her shorts taking time to slowly lick a stripe up her abs and watching the purple glittery strap pop out when she took Vanessa’s pants down.

Brooke chuckled at the way it stood proud against her cheek and let her lips brush against it. Vanessa's breath got heavy and Brooke kissed the tip before standing back up and ordering her to: “Lay down.”

Once she had found a comfortable position on her big round bed she watched her pretty Barbie unbutton her blazer and take it off. Vanessa smiled when she recognized the Agent Provocateur’s Lotie lingerie set she gave her as a present, all nude sheer tulle leaving little to the imagination with red silk patches in the shape of kisses all over her. The way Brooke's nipples brushed against the fabric was the main focus in Vanessa's mind, so she made the come-hither gesture with her fingers. In Vanessa’s top 3 favorite things about Brooke, reasonably after her pussy, there was the way she moved, the way she walked towards her. So graceful yet so determined.

Brooke got closer and Vanessa possessively placed her hands on her breasts. “Real pretty” she murmured as slapped the soft skin and watching it bounce a bit. Brooke loved being looked at the way Vanessa looked at her. While biting her lip she unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the floor.

She crawled up the bed she settled just a moment to kiss Vanessa’s lips and trace a hand under her AC/DC t-shirt. She licked inside the other woman’s open waiting mouth and bit her bottom lip. Vanessa’s hands caressed her soft body, slowly tracing a finger down her spine before getting to her ass and relishing in how big and thick it was between her hands. She slapped it, feeling bold enough to concede it to herself but quickly enough Brooke’s hand flew to her jaw and her eyes narrowed.

“Already forgot who’s in charge?-“ Brooke growled in her face “-Need a little reminder?”

Vanessa looked up at her with no remorse in her eyes and a playful smile that made Brooke slap her and spit inside her open mouth. Vanessa proceeded on swallowing and slapping Brooke's ass even harder.

Brooke's face contorted into a badly concealed moan, climbed up with her thick thighs on either side of Vanessa's face and held onto her way too perfect glossy, curly hair taking the smirk away by sitting on her mouth.

Vanessa licked her through the fabric and Brooke could read the satisfaction in her eyes when she found out she was already wet; she gripped harder to maintain the dominance only Vanessa was able to scratch with how good she was at eating her out, making Brooke want to melt against her and suffocate her – not that she would mind that much.

Vanessa and her big lips, always finding the way to make Brooke tremble.

Her hands circled Brooke around and held her open, licked over the fabric, teasing her, and already having a foretaste of her delicious flavor.

Once she buckled into her tongue, clearly asking for more, Vanessa pulled the panties to the side and finally was able to dip her tongue inside. Brooke immediately threw her head back - which was exactly the sign Vanessa needed. Her thighs regained composure and she began moving her hips, fucking Vanessa’s face at that fast pace she loved. The woman under her liked to look up with her fiery eyes and throw her off her rhythm by sucking on her clit from time to time, just to rile her up – and because it was obvious by the way it caught Brooke’s breath how much she actually liked it.

Feet on the bed, Brooke held herself up by just her tippy toes and her hands placed behind her. With the new position Vanessa could reach deeper inside her and had better access with her hands. She patted her clit and Brooke swayed her waist up and down Vanessa's tongue, at this point unable to keep her curses to herself. Especially when Vanessa's other hand grazed over her whole body making goosebumps appear on her skin.

“Oh fuck, baby” Vanessa looked up at the term of endearment and understood that it was time to turn them around: she gripped onto Brooke’s thighs and quickly laid her down on her back, her head falling slightly out the bed. Brooke tried to bring her hand to her clit while Vanessa tied her hair in a ponytail with the hair tie she always kept on her wrist. Vanessa always liked a woman that’ll play with her pussy right in front of her and look her in the eye while doing it.

Once she was done she gripped Brooke's wrist and brought her hand to lick her wetness off her fingers and admired Brooke’s pretty, dripping pussy for a moment before pushing her thighs up in a V and sinking her tongue back inside her. She licked her up and met Brooke’s movement against her face. She licked little straight lines up and down her lips, then drew slow circles around her most sensitive part and then sucked on the hood of her clit hard enough to make her mewl.

“Mami” she breathed mindlessly, her eyes closed.

"You're so wet." she told her, one single finger tracing around her pussy just to highlight her sentence. Brooke followed her touch to bring the digit exactly where she needed it to be, like Vanessa didn't already know. 

Vanessa watched her index finger penetrate Brooke with ease and felt her pussy squeeze around her making her mutter an amused "Greedy." Still, she added her middle one and Brooke's whole body moved to her determined rhythm - her boobs bouncing and her tight stomach flexing making Vanessa want to quit her job to only do this, and look at her, for the rest of her life.

"Spit on it." Brooke said, in the middle ground between pleading and demanding.

The fatal blow got to be the eye-contact that accompanied the spit and the way Vanessa kept sucking and fucking her while she was coming. Even when she was shaking, curling her toes and her hole was tightening and twitching, Vanessa didn’t dare to stop and kept on moving her tongue and fingers while they were deep inside her still.

Vanessa removed her finger but kept on licking and Brooke let herself ease off to the now relaxing feeling of the woman’s rough expert tongue slowly stroking her a few more times before looking back down at her and being reminded of the pretty purple dildo hanging between Vanessa’s legs.

“Wanna try something new tonight.” Brooke said gently slapping her cheek.

Vanessa reluctantly stopped eating her pussy and Brooke took her own panties off. She leaned against the bed to take the lube from the nightstand and obviously Vanessa slapped her ass. Brooke looked back at her with a raised eyebrow but gave up that fight. She squirted some lube on her palm and took Vanessa's fake cock in her hand, coating it with bold strokes, challenging her with her eyes but ending up making out until she considered the toy ready.

She stood up and walked towards the big mirror wall on the other side of the room, watching the woman look at her, enchanted, in its reflection.

She unfastened her own bra and took it off maintaining their sacred eye-contact. Vanessa, in return, took off her shirt remaining in her black sports bra and matching underwear harness.

“Come here” Brooke encouraged.

She leaned with her forearms on the mirror and she pushed out her ass, wiggling it invitingly. Vanessa got in her space and rested her hips against her ass, the way Brooke was bent forward with her legs far apart almost nullified their height difference. Vanessa guided her strap between Brooke’s legs and she rubbed down on it, shaking her ass and lightly leaning in Vanessa's touch before escaping it, testing how far she could take her before she snapped this time.

Brooke had made her snap before: she teased her too much and when she reacted, she tried to punish her, only for Vanessa to get tired of her attitude and fuck her with her face pressed down on the bed. Brooke’s not gonna lie, _she liked it_.

“Fuck me,” she said grinding down against her “want your fingers.”

Vanessa kissed the skin she found closer and gripped her left tit while beginning to play with her pussy with her right hand. Brooke’s hips instinctively rolled against her fingers finding the friction she wanted and throwing her head back with a muffled scream. The hand on her tit, not able to hold it all, mindlessly teased her nipple then slapped it to watch it ripple in the reflection - only to grab it again in a tight grip, just how it usually made Brooke grit her teeth.

The hand on her pussy, meanwhile, kept on rubbing her clit and guiding the lubed up head of the toy to tease her entrance with the smooth movement of her hips. When Brooke began trying to fuck herself down on Vanessa’s cock, Vanessa ran her fingers through Brooke’s hair and held them at the roots, forcing her to look ahead, in her own reflection in the mirror saying: “Look how pretty you are."

As Brooke’s eyes met the ones in her reflection, Vanessa shoved the strap deep inside her.

Brooke remained mesmerized by the sight of her own face melting into a moan, almost feeling like she was living the scene in slow motion if it wasn’t for the constant hard thrusts of Vanessa’s hips. She felt her walls opening up to accommodate the girth as her face got pushed against the wall when Vanessa straightened out her back and held onto her hips to ram her from below.

Brooke got on her tippy toes to control better the movement of her hips and took it all, then rode it back to the tip, repeating the movement that made herself scream.

Vanessa bit her bottom lip at the sight and rubbed Brooke’s clit to the fast pace they had developed. Brooke was barely hanging on, her hands were almost slipping down from the mirror and her knees were shaking. Vanessa slapped her ass and gripped her hips in a way that turned her skin red when she dived inside her harder than before making Brooke scream out obscenities. Vanessa hit her cervix with precise thrusts, getting all the way out before fucking back in making Brooke lose breath and her limbs give up to her impending orgasm. All her senses felt like a static tv screen.

She came wetting the shaft of Vanessa’s strap and the floor below, earth-shattering wouldn’t cover the way every part of Brooke’s body felt like it got electrified with pleasure. She leaned her back against Vanessa’s front and the shorter girl’s hand went to hold onto her neck to turn her head around enough to kiss her.

Fucked out as one can be, Brooke still didn’t lose time and pressed Vanessa in the mattress not even a few minutes later.

She trailed wet kisses up her legs and enjoyed licking her own taste off from the head of the toy before unbuckling and taking off Vanessa’s underwear harness.

Vanessa wasn’t far from coming herself if the wetness that was pooling at her entrance made Brooke a good judge.

She let her middle finger rub her clit finding it immediately through her nice pubic hair, and Vanessa was already begging her to take her in her mouth. Contemplating the past hour’s activities, and the way the sight was mouthwatering good, Brooke decided that she definitely deserved it. But she didn’t spare her of a whispered “Shut up.” before letting her lips find Vanessa's other lips in a pretty out-of-the-ordinary interpretation of a kiss. 

Vanessa would take a picture if she could: Brooke’s plump lips, glossy with her own wetness, attached to her sex while she looked up at her and fluttered her eyelashes languidly. She knew what she was doing and she was doing it with the worst intentions. Teasing her hole with her tongue like they had all the time in the world when she knew Vanessa needed it _now_.

"I'm the only one that can get you like that, huh?" she mused, never satisfied with how much she could torture Vanessa's mind.

"Brooke Lynn-" she tried to scold, and failed as the woman in question gave one particular strong suck on her clit.

"Open up your eyes, Mami" Vanessa followed the order, panting. "Nobody can give you what you need like me." she said as if it was a question and its own answer together. Vanjie just nodded because it was true. Brooke gave her a lopsided smirk before lightly teasing her clit between her teeth. 

"Fuck" Vanessa cursed out, taking her hair in her hands and forcing her closer to where she needed her. Brooke happily accomplished her wishes by properly eating her out.

Needless to say, it didn’t take long for Vanessa to curse out Brooke’s name while coming, desperately clinging onto the sheets and breathing hard for a few solid minutes afterward.

That sensation, the truth in Brooke's words, like a dangerous drug to Vanessa.

* * *

“You’re so mean, come here” pleaded Vanessa while chuckling.

Brooke had just tried on Vanessa’s strap and was having way too much fun thrusting it around. “You look ridiculous, your ass doesn’t even fit!”

Brooke feigned offense and threw the toy away getting back into the bed with her.

Vanessa loved those moments, when they could be silly together, without the tension or the game Brooke liked to play.

In the meantime, Vanessa had lost her sports bra and Brooke really felt like playing with her tits now. She straddled her and began taking care of each nipple – she didn’t even really care about teasing Vanessa, she just liked to do it for fun, the way Vanessa was over-sensitive in that zone and how it made her moan was just an added bonus.

Pink tongue circling the brown nipple, and sucking it in. Vanessa’s small tits always fascinated Brooke: she loved the way she could cup them with her hands and the way they would barely ripple when Vanessa trembled during an orgasm. She looked so hot in a sports bra and she sometimes dangerously entertained the idea that she only took it off for her. She entertained the idea that she was special to Vanessa because she made it so easy to believe.

But even if right now they were cuddling and teasing feelings, tiptoeing through the minefield of making love, the next day Brooke will blame it on the afterglow and Vanessa will throw a fit when she'll be leaving her bed like nothing had happened.

The next day she will still leave her on read.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the bitch had to include Aididas and the Holistic Nutritionist.
> 
> Tell me what you think please, here & /or on tumblr @sohytes <3
> 
> love u girls.


End file.
